Memories
by Kitsune2494
Summary: Unos ruidos provenientes de su cuarto hicieron que el español se pusiera alerta, no era normal que alguien entrase de esa forma tan escandalosa a su casa y menos sabiendo que él estaría en ella...
1. Chapter 1

**Encuentros inocentes y la búsqueda de un nombre.**

Francis no pudo más que suspirar al ver que, una vez más, era derrotado por el vándalo de Arthur Kirkland, viendo como el pequeño niño de ojos azules era arrastrado hacia la casa del inglés. Muy probablemente para convertirse en una nueva colonia de este último.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó por los bosques de ese "Nuevo Mundo", árboles altos y frondosos, con húmedos pastos rociados por las recientes lluvias que habían azotado esas tierras vírgenes.

Sin darse cuenta siguió caminando hacia el norte, notando como el aire se enfriaba y el paisaje cambiaba, pasando de los grandes árboles verdes y frondosos a unos igual de grandes pero de un color rojizo, miró al suelo, viendo como a los pies de estos se escondían pequeñas ardillas.

No llevaba ni 15 minutos caminando cuando un sonido le alteró totalmente, asustado sacó nuevamente su arma, pensando que Inglaterra había ido a rematarle ahora que el pequeño estaba bajo su custodia.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando notó que unos grandes ojos violetas le observaban desde detrás de uno de aquellos enormes árboles. Dejó el arma tirada a un lado de su cuerpo mientras que con cuidado y paciencia iba acercándose poco a poco, no queriendo asustar al pequeño rubito que le miraba con algo de nerviosismo y sobre todo curiosidad.

- Bonjour petit…

El pequeño soltó un jadeo sorprendido, al notar que el mayor le había visto. Francis sonrió con ternura al ver la reacción de ese pequeño, sentándose en el suelo, sin importarle si su carísima ropa se ensuciaba, extendió una mano hacia el niño invitándole a unirse a él.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Francis abrió la boca totalmente sorprendido ¿ese pequeño hablaba francés? ¿Y de una forma tan fluida? Poco a poco se le fue formando una amplia y sincera sonrisa, retiró un par de mechones del cabello del infante, notando que le molestaban para poder ver con mejor perspectiva esos enormes y preciosos ojos violetas.

- Soy Francis Bonnefoy.

Sonriendo le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el niño riese ante ese gesto, acercándose aún más al adulto, quedando frente a él.

- ¿Cómo te llamas petit?

- N-no tengo nombre…pe-pero soy Canadá…

- Así que no tienes nombre ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece si te busco un nombre lindo petit?

El pequeño asintió contento de la atención que le prestaba aquel hombre, sentándose en el regazo de Francis, pegándose a su pecho debido al frío que ocasionaba la caída del sol en esas tierras, y al ver como el chiquillo solo llevaba puesta una túnica blanca con un lazo azul la nación francesa se quitó rápidamente el abrigo cubriendo con él al menor.

- ¿Qué te parece Leo o André? También podrías llamarte Mathis.

El pequeño le miraba apenado, no queriendo rechazar ninguno de esos nombres, hasta que al escuchar el último le asaltó una pequeña idea ¿le importaría a Francis que modificase un poco el nombre? No lo creía, después de todo no se veía como alguien que se enojase con facilidad.

- Matthew…

- ¿Cómo has dicho mon petit?

- Qu-que me gusta el nombre de Ma-Matthew…

- Así que también tienes algo de inglés ¿eh? No importa, entonces a partir de ahora eres Matthew Bonnefoy ¿qué te parece?

- ¿T-tú serás mon papa?

Eso dejó desconcertado al francés, que al ver como Matthew formaba un puchero ante el largo silencio del mayor no puedo más que asentir, abrazándole con fuerza mientras respiraba el dulce aroma que emanaba el pequeño.

- Maintenant papa toujours vous protéger (Desde ahora papá te protegerá siempre)

- Oui papa, je t´aime…

- Yo también Matti, yo también…

Se levantó cargando cuidadosamente al niño, dando la vuelta de camino al puerto, donde le esperaba su tripulación junto a uno de sus barcos más veloces, durante el camino sintió un peso de más en el hombro, comprobando como su pequeño se había quedado dormido.

Sonriendo no pudo más que pensar que, si perder al otro pequeño había significado el conocer a su dulce Matthew, bien valía la pena pederlo una y mil veces, solo por poder abrazar al pequeño ángel que cargaba.


	2. Conociendo a mi reflejo

**Bueno, no es normal publicar dos veces al día =_= lo sé, pero es que ya tenía esto preparado y fue hoy cuando cogí valor para publicarlo. Espero que este os guste un poquito más que el anterior. ¡Un besazo!**

**_Hetalia - axis power no es de mi propiedad, esta historia está hecha con meros fines lucrativos._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Separación, conociendo a mi reflejo.<strong>

Gruesos lagrimones caían de los ojos violetas de Matthew, sentado en un columpio del enorme jardín trasero que poseía la casa de Inglaterra. Apretaba fuertemente las cuerdas, mirando al piso sin conseguir contener los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios al saber que su padre estaba firmando en ese mismo momento el traspaso de la gran mayoría de sus colonias a la corona inglesa.

Sentía en su corazón la decepción y la tristeza…sabía que su padre no había tenido más remedio, después del enorme desgate que la guerra contra Inglaterra le había ocasionado.

Pero nunca esperó que quisiera deshacerse de él de esa forma ¿es que acaso la promesa que le hizo de estar siempre protegiéndole era mentira? ¿Acaso le importaba más su economía que él? ¿El prestigio de su país era antepuesto al amor que Matthew le tenía?

Sintió como los dos adultos se acercaban y se encogió aún más en el pedazo de madera que conformaba el columpio, sin querer mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos. Notó muy cerca el aroma de Francis, el cual se había agachado a su altura para poder verle a los ojos, notando ambos que en los ojos del otro había un dolor y una amargura inmensa ante la inevitable separación.

- Mon petit…

- Non…papa ne me laissez pas seul. (No me dejes solo)

- Yo tampoco quiero dejarte aquí petit, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Pasó una mano por la mejilla del pequeño, recogiendo las lágrimas que seguía derramando sin freno, con un suspiro el mayor acurrucó al rubito en sus brazos tiernamente, besando su mejilla de vez en cuando, enterrando la cara en su cabello, intentando grabarse el aroma de su pequeño.

- Tienes que prometerme que te portarás bien con Anglaterre… ¿lo harás por mi?

- Oui je vais (lo haré)… ¿me vas a olvidar papa?

- Non! ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso mon soleil!

El pequeño le miró, separándose de él y poniéndose correctamente de pie, con los modales inculcados desde muy pequeño por su padre, quitando las lágrimas de su rostro y formando una dulce sonrisa, mirando por primera vez al otro adulto, que parecía incómodo ante aquella escena.

- Nice to meet you sir.

El mayor le miraba sorprendido, pensando que el pequeño no hablaría más que francés, pero quizás estaba confundido con ese pequeño e iba a resultar mucho mejor hermanito de lo que esperaba.

- Nice to meet you Matthew… ¿estás listo para irnos?

El pequeño asintió, abrazándose por última vez a su padre, con fuerza, como si pretendiese con ese abrazo, transmitirle los deseos que tenía de despertar en su cómoda cama en la mansión de París, con su padre al lado cantándole una dulce canción de cuna para calmar sus pesadillas.

- Je t´aime papa…

- Prendre soin mon petit (Cuídate mi pequeño)

- O-Oui…

Mantuvo la compostura mientras veía al mayor cruzar las enormes verjas de hierro negro, incluso mantuvo la compostura cuando Arthur, así le había dicho el mayor que le llamase, le guió a través del vestíbulo, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta bellamente decorada, en la que el mayor tocó dos veces, abriéndola a continuación.

- Alfred, ven tengo que presentarte a alguien.

El pequeño Alfred dejó sus soldaditos a un lado, corriendo hacia donde estaba Arthur, con una sonrisa gigantesca al ver que el mayor había traído a la persona de la que le había hablado durante toda la semana, advirtiéndole que no debía de asustarle ni gastarle sus típicas bromas ya que era alguien más pequeño que él, haciendo saber al pequeño que tendría que fungir de hermano mayor.

La sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos de ambos niños al mirarse, cabellos rubios del mismo color, aunque Alfred lo tuviese corto y Matthew lo llevase por los hombros, mismas facciones, misma estatura, apenas diferenciada por unos centímetros de más que Alfred gozaba, ambos alzaron su mano, sin dejar de mirarse, tocando tímidamente la del contrario, buscando casi inconscientemente el tacto frío del espejo.

El mayor miraba divertido sus reacciones, ocultando la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, quedando a la altura de los niños que en ese momento se percataron nuevamente de su presencia, mirándole con un millar de preguntas dibujadas en sus ojos.

- Alfred, él es Matthew, desde ahora vivirá con nosotros.

- ¿Él va a ser mi brother?

- Yes, Matthew, este es Alfred.

Le sonrió al pequeño canadiense que aún miraba con algo de asombro al otro niño delante de él, que sonreía abiertamente, mirándole con curiosidad.

- Espero que lleguéis a llevaron bien ¿de acuerdo?

- Oui…digo y-yes Arthur…

- Of course Arthur!

El inglés suspiró mirando a sus dos pequeñas colonias, dándoles un beso en la frente que hizo sonreír aún más, si era posible, al pequeño Alfred, y que hizo que el pequeño Matthew se sonrojase avergonzado, mientras le sonreía de una forma más tímida.

Cuando por fin el mayor se hubo ido del cuarto, los dos niños se miraron, estudiándose, sabiendo que aún quedaban muchas cosas por hablar, muchas travesuras por hacer y muchas noches en vela hablando de las cosas del día, pero por ahora…

- Eh Matti…

Le sonrisa de Alfred le reconfortó en cierta forma, le miró curioso, esperando que el otro terminase de hablar.

- A partir de ahora yo cuidaré de ti ok?

- ¿P-Por qué?

- Why? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…Because i´m a hero!

- A-a hero?

Un brillo de decepción cubrió tenuemente los ojos de Matthew…así que era por eso, su hermano pensaba que era un héroe y por ello debía protegerle…bueno, tampoco podía esperar mucho más, después de todo eran simples extraños, aunque inexplicablemente hubiese empezado a desarrollar un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia Alfred, igual al que sentía por Francis, aunque sin llegar a ser tan intenso.

- And…because i´m your brother Matti.

Las mejillas del pequeño Canadá se volvieron de un rojo intenso, al sentir que Alfred le abrazaba tiernamente mientras decía esas palabras que fueron un bálsamo para el corazón del menor.

Correspondió tímidamente al gesto, esperando que en un futuro no muy lejano, pudiese nuevamente ver a su padre, que el mayor conociese a su hermano y poder formar una familia los 4 juntos…un lindo sueño…más como comprendería muchos años más tarde, no de sueños vive el hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, siempre me imaginé que en un principio Usa y Canadá debieron ser muy bueno hermanos, aunque ahora el tonto estadounidense no le haga caso a mi lindo Matthew. ¡Espero muchos reviews! También me gustaría decir que si quieren que escriba algún drabble sobre algún personaje pónganlo en su review e intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible. El viernes me voy una semanita de vacaciones, así que responderé a los reviews (si hay TT_TT) en cuanto regrese. <strong>

**Si mandas un review estás un paso más cerca de salvar a Canadá de ser violado por Rusia (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, pues aquí estoy de nuevo ^-^ Esta vez he cambiado de personaje y de ambientación, este drabble es para** _kurai Ikari_**, que me lo ha pedido junto con un lindo review, siento la tardanza preciosa, pero estaba de vacaciones y encima tuve que rehacer el capítulo de nuevo porque no me gustaba nada, espero que ahora haya quedado algo decente y no quieras matarme.

**GoreHetare: **_¡gracias por el review! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, me encantaría que hubiesen desarrollado la infancia de muchos más personajes (conste que me encanta USA) espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y me sigas dejando review. ¡Un besazo enorme!_

**Minaki17:** _¿Verdad que es precioso, lindo, adorable y muchos etc más? Realmente creo que Francis no pudo ser un pervertido en potencia con Canadá ¿cierto? Después de todo era su hermanito pequeño ^-^ . Realmente este no es sobre la infancia de ningún país pero ¿por qué no me pides alguno? Lo haré con gusto. ¡Un besazo!_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad (T_T) Hago estos drabbles con meros fines de entretenimiento para mi y (espero) para mis lectores.**

* * *

><p>La desesperación se olía en el ambiente, las gentes corrían desesperadas por las calles, metiendo sus pocos objetos de valor dentro de carros, intentando salvar los recuerdos de toda una vida, de generaciones que habían nacido y muerto sobre esa tierra que ahora les veía partir con la impotencia de un padre que no ha sido capaz de salvar a sus hijos.<p>

Gilbert se encontraba mirando esa escena con lágrimas en los ojos, conocedor de la inminente caída del ejército rojo sobre él, aún así miraba al frente, con los ojos chispeantes por el desafía y la cabeza bien alta, como el imperio que había sido y que a falta de pocas horas aún era.

No necesitaba que nadie le dijese su destino, este había sido escrito desde que habían perdido la guerra, cerró los ojos respirando el aroma de la pólvora, el hierro y la sangre, elementos que desde que nació habían formado parte de su historia y a los que estaba más que acostumbrado. ¿Qué eran 100 personas muertas para una nación? Una simple cicatriz en su brazo, pero para Prusia era mucho más que eso, era tener que haberle cedido sus tierras al maldito comunista que ahora se acercaba con esa sonrisa despreciable.

Tenía la seguridad de que Iván había decidido adelantarse por mucho a su ejército, tan solo por la satisfacción personal de verle derrotado, hundido en la más profunda de las miserias en las que había sido sometido por esa guerra que nunca había querido librar.

- Pensé que me recibirías más contento ¿da?

- No juegues maldito comunista y acaba con esto de una vez, no creas que no sé que lo estás deseando, después de todo Kalingrado pasará a ser parte de tus territorios y eso es lo único que te interesa.

- ¿Oh? Pensé que serías un poco más agradable Gilbert ¿da? No estás en posición de hacerte el valiente.

- ¿A tener dignidad le llamas valor? Vaya que los países nuevos no entienden de los antiguos valores.

- ¿No pedirás ayuda Gilbert? ¿Ni siquiera a tus amigos?

La cara de Gilbert se convirtió en un rictus de dolor, sus amigos…aquellos con los que había tenido tantas noches de juergas y risas, aquellos con los que había ganado batallas, estrechado alianzas, discutido e incluso llorado. Aquellos que en momentos como ese nada podían hacer por él.

España se encontraba débil y a pesar de haberle enviado algunas tropas estas no habían sido suficientes, no podía exigirle más, suficiente había hecho con ayudarle de alguna forma dejando que sus aviones y tropas entrenasen en territorio español. Francis por otra parte se había unido casi desde un principio a los aliados, pero dentro de estos era de los que menos voto tenía ya que su fuerza militar era prácticamente nula y tras la toma de París había quedado bastante dolido con él.

Pero ¿cómo decirle todo eso a alguien que nunca ha tenido amigos? Alguien como Rusia, que solo sabía de muertes y dolor, alguien con un corazón tan frío como los inviernos que asolaban las tierras que representa…no…imposible explicarle aquello a alguien como Iván.

- Eso no te interesa comunista, acaba con esto de una maldita vez ¿quieres?

- Si así lo quieres, jugaré un rato contigo…a cambio de darme unas horas de diversión prometo no hacerle nada a tu hermanito ¿qué me dices Prusia? ¿Te gusta el trato?

Los puños de Gilbert se crisparon, bajando la mirada al suelo, sintiéndose humillado y usado, como un muñeco roto al que apenas le quedan unos segundos antes de que su dueño se harte y lo tiré a la basura, como el muñeco sucio y roto que es…pero aunque fuese así, no dejaría que el ruso le viese suplicar por su vida, tenía que tener un final tan asombroso como había sido él durante toda su vida ¿qué eran unas últimas horas en manos del monstruo del invierno?

Mientras los golpes y cortadas caían sobre su cuerpo su mente viajo hacia su hermano, ese pequeño rubito que encontró tirado un día en medio de un reguero de sangre, y al que adoptó y educó como si de un hijo se tratase, luego vinieron a su mente los rostros preocupados de Austria y Hungría…irónico que las dos personas que más había amado en su vida ahora estuviesen juntas, pero cuando veía sus rostros de felicidad al mirarse no era capaz de arruinar tales escenas.

¿Cómo se tomarían ellos su desaparición? ¿Se alegrarían por no tener que soportarle? ¿Llorarían si quiera un poco por él? Al menos esperaba que Rode tocase algo en su duelo, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho por orgullo, amaba la forma en que el austriaco tocaba y componía esas maravillosas piezas de piano, la pasión con la que se dedicaba a ello…

De Hungría…amaba su dedicación, su fuerza y su coraje, aunque de pequeños quizás no hubiesen empezado con el mejor pie, y cuando ya eran adultos no quisieron cambiar su relación no dudaba que lo que sentía por la húngara se igualaba en fuerzas con lo que sentía por Austria.

Sus amigos…Antonio, con su cálida y sempiterna sonrisa, siempre buscando animar a los demás aún cuando él mismo tuviese problemas aún mayores, poniéndole sus ganas a todo lo que hacía, buscando la forma de mejorarse y cuidar de los demás cada día. Francis…con esa sonrisa seductora y esas manos tan largas, las cuales muchas veces tuvo que amenazar con cortar debido a que se movían por zonas de su cuerpo con acceso restringido, pero siempre había sido alguien calmado y buen conversador, capaz de estar una tarde entera de fiestas o todo un día escuchando tus problemas y apoyándote.

Los últimos golpes fueron los más fuertes, pero ni un quejido salió de su boca, notaba como poco a poco la conciencia le iba abandonando e iba sumergiéndose un la oscuridad del sueño eterno…el sentimiento agridulce que se alojaba en su pecho no hacía más que hacerle mantener la conciencia alargando las horas de tortura. No quería abandonarles, no quería dejar de ver sus rostros sonrientes todos los días, ni dejar las charlas o las bromas pesadas, pero por otro lado, el cansancio y la desesperación que sintió durante los años que duró la guerra hacía mella en su cuerpo, rindiéndose ante aquella hermosa dama blanca, que le miraba con sus ojos cargados de ternura, extendiendo una fina mano de porcelana hacia su rostro, acariciándolo con una dulce frescura que reconfortaba su alma.

Sus labios resecos, rotos y magullados por los golpes sonrieron, sorprendiendo al ruso que paró automáticamente los golpes, notando como su "juguete" comenzaba a separarlos, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, sabiendo que probablemente se destrozaría la garganta y los pocos músculos que aún le funcionaban apretó con fuerzas la cruz de hierro colgada en su cuello y alzando la voz por última vez, gritó al cielo un último mensaje.

- Gott mit uns

* * *

><p><strong>Gott mit uns:<strong> era el lema de la orden de los caballeros teutones según encontré en google-sama y significa literalmente Dios con nosotros ^-^.

Espero que os haya gustado en especial a tí kurai Ikari, y espero muchos reviews y que me sigáis mandando encargos, me gusta escribir para vosotrs. ¡Nos veremos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza! Una amiga me invitó a pasar unos días en su apartamento en Maspalomas (Sur de la isla de Gran Canaria xDD) y acepté ¡pero os juro que pensaba que tendría internet! Casi me muero cuando me dijo que no era posible conectarnos desde ahí y que además su versión de word no era la misma que los documentos que llevaba en el pendrive... Pero en fin, luego del rollo que os he soltado, deciros que me hicieron muchísima ilusión vuestros reviews, y que los drabble de Finlandia (Minaki17) e Inglaterra (KarimeA) están a la mitad, estoy algo bloqueada xDD pero no os preocupeis, los tendré pronto.**

**He subido este para no dejaros sin nada que leer, además que lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo. ¡Espero de todo corazón que os guste!**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya._**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en la sala de estar, acariciando los húmedos cabellos rubios de Arthur, el cual dormía en su regazo después de haber llegado a casa en un estado deplorable, los ojos totalmente irritados del llanto, el uniforme roto, lleno de barro y sangre seca, la cabeza caída y una mirada vacía…<p>

Aquello había sido lo que más había destrozado a Matthew, esa mirada sin vida que traía el mayor, afuera, el sonido de los carros transportando a los heridos, los soldados reuniéndose en pequeños grupos, buscando a amigos, familiares, algunos recogiendo sus cosas para volver a casa junto a sus esposas.

Unos toques en la puerta alertaron al canadiense, dejó con cuidado al inglés sobre el sillón, colocándole una manta por encima, besando su frente con una muy leve sonrisa, escuchando los refunfuños que Arthur daba entre sueños.

- Vuelvo en seguida daddy, I didn´t take...

Se dirigió con pasos firmes a la puerta, colocándose el uniforme que aún llevaba puesto, cogió su arma de la mesa de la cocina, llegando al recibidor, abriendo por fin la puerta, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver ese día.

- Bonjour mon petit…mucho tiempo sin vernos ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué quiere? No estoy para bromas.

La actitud fría y distante de Matthew asombró totalmente al mayor, que no recordaba haber recibido nunca ese tipo de tratos por parte de su antigua colonia, sin embargo, sonrió aún más ampliamente, haciendo el gesto de entrar en la casa, dando un paso atrás al ver que el canadiense afianzaba su arma, mirándole con odio.

Por otro lado, Matthew se mantenía impasible, es cierto que había echado de menos al mayor, pero lo que él y Alfred le habían hecho a Inglaterra le parecía algo imperdonable, entendía las razones de Alfred, después de todo ya no eran niños y era cuestión de tiempo que cada uno formara su propia nación, pero lo que no podía entender, lo que aún no conseguía asimilar, es que Francis hubiese participado en toda esa contienda con el único objetivo de ver hundido a su padre, de verle destrozado, rogando porque le devolviesen a su hermano.

- ¿Así es como tratas a tu padre después de tanto tiempo Matthew?

- ¿Y cómo esperabas que te recibiese Francia? ¿Esperabas una sonrisa y un abrazo cuando has hecho que mi daddy esté así? Puedo quererte porque al fin y al cabo no dejas de ser mi padre…pero lo que has hecho es imperdonable…coward.

- ¡No vuelvas a repetir esas palabras! ¿Me has oído? ¡No soy ningún cobarde!

- ¿Ah no? ¿No es de cobardes vengarte de algo que hace más de 300 años que ocurrió? ¿No es de cobardes el aprovecharse de los sentimientos de las personas para tu propio beneficio? Si eso no es de cobardes père…no entiendo entonces el concepto de cobardía que has decidido seguir.

- Se lo merecía…el mato a Jeanne… ¡el hizo que mataran a una niña! ¡A mi amada Jeanne! ¡Ella solo buscaba defenderme, solo buscaba mi libertad! ¿Cómo llamas a eso Matthew? ¿Valor?

- No, pero al menos daddy no tuvo nada que ver en eso, la iglesia fue la que decidió que quemasen a Jeanne, él no tuvo nada que ver y lo sabes, pero siempre es mejor coger una cabeza de turco ¿cierto? Alguien que pueda ser el objetivo contra el que descargar nuestra frustración.

Una bofetada recayó sobre la mejilla de Canadá que, al no esperarse ese gesto, soltó el arma mirando a Francia con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente anonadado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Los ojos de Francis se desviaron por momentos de la mejilla roja de Matthew a su mano, y de vuelta a la mejilla del menor, sin creerse aún que le hubiese pegado de verdad, ni siquiera cuando era más pequeño le había puesto una mano encima ¿cómo es que ahora había sido capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad? Sin embargo, no puedo quedarse callado al ver como el menor defendía a Arthur, dejándole a él como escoria.

- ¡No te dirijas a tu padre de esa forma nunca más!

- ¡TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE!

Francia se quedó congelado ante estas palabras, de los ojos de Matthew caían lágrimas que el menor intentaba por todos los medios detener, los ojos llenos de indignación, rabia y decepción fueron lo que terminó por convencer a Francis de que aquello se le había salido de las manos.

- ¡Mi padre no era un cobarde! ¡Mi padre nunca hubiese hecho esto, el sí tenía honor y códigos! ¡Él me enseñó que hay que atacar de frente, que las victorias se disfrutan más cuando vences al enemigo sin trucos sucios! ¡Dime ahora entonces! ¿¡Dónde está mon père! Où!.

Francis no pudo soportarlo, mirándole por última vez dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia el caballo que había dejado a un lado de la casa, montando lo más rápido que pudo y partiendo de aquella casa con un regusto amargo en la garganta, sabiendo que por mucho que quisiera, había perdido la confianza de su pequeño…y conociéndole como le conocía, le costaría lágrimas de sangre recuperarla.

Matthew cerró la puerta, entrando con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, se quitó la casaca, dejándola tirada a un lado de la puerta, volviendo de nuevo con Arthur, que gracias a Dios no se había despertado por los ruidos anteriores, le miró con ternura, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se acostó junto al mayor en el espacioso sofá, abrazándose a él y tapándoles a ambos con dos gruesas mantas, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir.

Para intentar olvidar que aquel día no había perdido solo a su hermano mayor…también había perdido a su padre, y la confianza en la gente que le rodeaba ¿si su propio padre era capaz de hacerle eso? ¿Qué no serían capaces de hacerle los demás?

* * *

><p><strong><em>I didn´t take:<em>** No tardo.

**_Coward:_** Cobarde.

**_Où:_** Dónde.

**REVIEWS.**

**Minaki17:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te gusten mis drabbles, y debo disculparme millones de veces por no haber terminado tu drabble, estoy algo trabada ya que nunca he escrito de Hetalia, y mis primeros escritos son estos, así que ahora mismo temo que los personajes me queden demasiado OCC, pero bueno, prometo ponerme con ello y hacer que salga algo decente jejejejeje. Espero que este te haya gustado, quise centrarme en como Matthew siempre se mantuvo fiel a Arthur y espero que eso haya quedado reflejado aquí. ¡Moi moi! ;D

**faby-nan:** Si, yo también adoro ver la faceta más tierna de los personajes, creo que realmente con la familia uno cambia mucho, y eso es lo que intenté expresar con ellos, me alegra que lo encontraras tan lindo. Respecto a Prusia, creo que es un personaje bastante complejo y con muchos sentimientos contradictorios, cuidó de un niño que luego fue el causante indirecto de su desaparición, Hungría y Austria le 'odiaban', uno de sus mejores amigos le traicionó y el otro no pudo ayudarle...Realmente es triste, pero creo que tuvo un final digno de un gran país como lo fue Prusia.

**kurai Ikari:** ¡Qué alegría que te haya gustado! Realmente se me dificultó el expresar tantos sentimientos juntos, porque sabía lo que 'sentía' pero no cómo plasmarlo en el papel. Me alegra que se lo puedas presumir a tu hermana xDD Puedes decirle que en cualquier momento ella puede pedirme uno sobre su personaje favorito (si es que ve Hetalia claro) Siempre me ha gustado el lado orgulloso de rusa, lo vi desde el principio como un príncipe sin corona, no sé si entiendes mi metáfora, pero hay que entender que por mucho que no haya corona un príncipe no precisa de ella para serlo... ¡Espero que pronto puedas presumir de alguno más! Kesesesese :D

**KarimeA:** ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Te juro que estoy a punto de terminar el de Inglaterra, pero me asaltó una duda en el último momento ¿Eres fan del US/UK o del FR/UK? No quise poner nada más hasta saberlo, ya que quería que fuese de tu total agrado, en cuento me respondas esa cuestión estará listo y completo tu drabble. A mí también me gusta USA, aunque no sea mi personaje favorito, pero no importa, sigue siendo un amor. ¡Cuídate mucho tú también! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡See you!


	5. My lovely rain

POR FIIIIN xDD He terminado uno de los dos encargos ¡El de Inglaterra! la verdad es que me vino la inspiración de golpe, y me dije ¿por qué no? Estoy muy satisfecha con este drabble, porque es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona con un personaje de Hetalia, e Iggy se me ha hecho fácil de manejar, quizás es que me parezco demasiado a él y por ello me sale "fácil" (¡Lo siento papá Toño! TuT)

KarimeA, espero que disfrutes mucho con este, borré el que ya tenía escrito ya que me dijiste que te gustaba mucho el Canadá/Inglaterra ¿cierto? ¡Pues espero que te guste este! Quizás empieza un poco depre, pero no te preocupes, creo que el final te hará decir Awwwwwwwwwww *u*.

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya._**

* * *

><p><strong>Inglaterra.<strong>

Hay veces en que realmente pienso el porqué de mi existencia, no…quizás esa no sea la cuestión que más me perturba continuamente. La verdadera pregunta es '¿Por qué me ama tanto la soledad?'. Desde que tengo uso de razón he estado solo, no como alguien que voluntariamente se aísla del mundo, o alguien a quién todos rechazan…bueno quizás esta última se asemeje más a la forma en la que he vivido y me he criado.

Pero no exactamente, yo estoy solo de la peor forma en la que nadie pueda estarlo 'solo pero acompañado' paradójico ¿cierto? Como la ironía inglesa de la que tanto me jacto y a la cual recurro con frecuencia. Sería interesante ver como toman los demás el saber que el famoso caballero inglés lleva toda su vida pagando los pecados que estaba por cometer.

Aunque no sé si un niño con apenas conciencia, sea el culpable de algo, que tus hermanos te abandonen con gestos de asco y rencor, mientras reiteran que nunca has pertenecido a su familia, que les das asco y que estarían mucho mejor si murieras… Luego, a base de conquistas, de luchas, peleas y cicatrices que han quedado grabadas en tu cuerpo como si las hubiesen hecho con una hierro candente, conseguiste sobreponerte a todos esos que intentaron hacerse contigo, a todos esos que te veían por encima del hombro, como un simple territorio más a conquistar o como un estorbo en sus vidas.

Y ahora te pregunto… ¿de qué sirve el poder? ¿De qué ha servido tener muchas colonias si todas ellas me han abandonado? Solo conservo unas cuantas desperdigadas por el mundo, a las que apenas visito y las cuales se 'gobiernan' por su cuenta. No quise cometer los mismos errores, no quise sufrir de nuevo como en aquella época.

Reconozco que han pasado muchos años pero ¿pueden culparme por aún seguir esperando algo de reconocimiento por parte de alguna de ellas? Que reconozcan la labor que hice con ellos, los años en los que les protegí, les alimenté y les di una educación. Aquellos años en que revisaba el armario de Alfred para que los 'monstruos' no le cogiesen cuando estuviera dormido, cuando dejaba que Steven y Kyle se fueran al mar desde el amanecer, para volver casi cuando anochecía…

Podría contar mil y una historias más, pero realmente solo harían que mi corazón se siguiese fracturando dolorosamente. Y más aún ahora que me siento como un maldito enfermo por enamorarme de una de mis antiguas colonias. ¡Por todos los cielos es solo un niño! Por mucho que haya crecido, no puedo dejar de recordar cómo me miraba cuando apenas llegó a casa, con esos ojos llorosos, a punto del llanto, pero aún con eso, manteniendo una actitud firme y decidida, que me hizo sonreír en ese momento al darme cuenta que el maldito francés no le había pegado sus tonterías.

Canadá…mi niño, para mí era y aún hoy sigue siendo como la lluvia a la tierra seca, llega cuando ésta más lo necesita y es un bálsamo que la nutre y la purifica del castigo del sol, que la cuartea y desintegra. Quizás nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que esa vocecita tan tímida, y ese niño de actitud tan tranquila y callada pudiera ser ahora la luz de mi mundo…

Miro de reojo el reloj, asombrándome al notar que ya son pasadas las 8, debería haber cenado más temprano, no es bueno acostarse con el estómago lleno. Cuando me dirijo a la cocina a por algo para calmar un poco mi apetito escucho el sonido del timbre. Frunciendo el ceño me acerco a la puerta, sé perfectamente que día es hoy, pero no esperaba que nadie viniese a verme por estas fechas, ni siquiera Francis, que ahora mismo debe encontrarse en la fiesta que organiza en su casa todos los malditos 14 de febrero, dios santo ¿qué le veían de especial a esa fecha? No era más que algo cursi y…

- ¿Ma-Matthew?

- Hello England.

Mis pensamientos se quedaron en blanco al ver la dulce sonrisa del chico, no me lo esperaba por aquí, siendo sinceros esperaba que se encontrase con algún país en la fiesta del amor (según palabras de Francia) tomando alguna copa o simplemente charlando.

- Pa-pasa… ¿quieres que te prepare un té? ¿Agua, zumo?

- No gracias Arthur, solo vine de visita…

- Te hacía en la fiesta de la rana ¿no te invitó acaso?

- Sí, claro que lo hizo, pero sabes que me aburro mucho en ese tipo de fiestas, todos están con sus parejas y yo…bueno me quedaría solo…ya sabes.

- ¿No estabas con Ucrania?

Me miró ampliamente sonrojado, sorprendido de la pregunta que acababa de formularle, hecho que, valga la redundancia, me sorprendió a mi también. Durante meses se llevaba comentando ese hecho, que se había visto a Canadá salir con Ucrania varias veces y que ambos parecían muy felices juntos…Ese fue uno de los factores que me hizo auto convencerme que mi 'lucha' estaba perdida.

- ¿Con la señorita Yekaterina? Pa-Para nada, solo hemos salido un par de días a tomar un café…ella…ella me ha ayudado a aclarar algunas dudas que tenía ¿sabes?

La intensidad con la que sus ojos violetas me miraron me sorprendió e hizo que me ruborizara ampliamente, mirándole algo titubeante sonreí, siendo correspondido inmediatamente con una sonrisa angelical por su parte… ¿se nota acaso que estoy enamorado de Canadá?

- M-me alegro…di-digo…n-no…bueno tú ya me entiendes.

- ¿Podríamos pasar? Hay algo que tengo que decirte y no me gustaría que fuera de esta forma.

Asentí, haciéndole pasar al salón. Cogí el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo antes de su llegada, cerrándolo y dejándolo encima de la mesita junto con la bandeja que contenía el servicio de té que llevaba usando desde hacía más de dos horas, obviamente ahora estaba totalmente frío y, en mi opinión, intomable. Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, yo nervioso al ver su actitud seria y el mirándome con una sonrisa, pero con sus ojos cargados de decisión.

- ¿Qué ocurre Canadá? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- No…bueno en mi opinión no es nada malo. Verás el otro día me encontré a la señorita Yekaterina y estuvimos hablando largo y tendido…le dije que estaba enamorado de alguien desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que no tengo el valor de decírselo.

- ¿A-Ah? Qu-Que bien…

Carraspeé, intentando disolver el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta debido a sus palabras ¿cómo algo tan estúpido puede afectarme de esta forma? Era algo tonto que alguien como yo tuviese que contener las lágrimas por temas amorosos.

- Es una persona maravillosa ¿sabes? Educado, atento, divertido y buen conversador…y le amo desde que era niño.

Le miré…no, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿¡Francia! ¿¡En serio se había enamorado de ese maldito francés acosador! No podía tolerarlo, cualquier persona menos él, ya me había quitado a Alfred, ¿que ahora también iba a quitarme a my lovely rain? Le miré, no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima cayese por mi mejilla, sonriendo de forma dolorosa, limpiándomela rápidamente, con el absurdo propósito de mantener mi orgullo intacto.

- Vaya…parece que Alfred te conoce mejor que yo…me dijo que reaccionarías de esta forma cuando hablé con él al llegar al aeropuerto.

Me indigné ante su pequeña y dulce risa, levantándome con todas las intenciones de encerrarme en mi despacho y no salir de allí hasta que se fuese por donde había venido ¿se pensaba que podía venir y reírse de mí? ¿Reírse de mí un niño que aún no nacía cuando yo ya conquistaba los mares? No pensaba permitir eso de ninguna forma, pero cuando me di la vuelta sentí su mano sobre la mía, transmitiéndome una sensación tan hermosa…el sentir el calor de su piel, el tacto afable con el que envolvía mi mano…nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mayor que se había vuelto hasta este momento.

- Arthur…la persona que amo, la persona que ocupa mi corazón desde que apenas era una pequeña colonia…eres tú Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

Solté una pequeña risa, mezcla de nerviosismo y diversión al notar cómo le costaba decir mi nombre completo de un solo tirón. Sus preciosos ojos violáceos iluminados por un brillo que llevaba años soñando con que fuese para mí. Tiré de la mano que me agarraba, haciendo que Matthew cayese en mi pecho, sonrojándose ampliamente al notarlo.

Le miré sonriendo dulcemente, elevé mi mano, rozando con el dorso de mis dedos su mejilla, notando el calor que esta transmitía, cuando dejé mi mano sobre ella sonreí divertido, sus ojos brillaban nerviosos, con mi mano sobrante afiancé su cintura, pegándole a mí, asegurándome que no podría escapar.

Acerqué mi rostro lentamente al suyo, disfrutando de su timidez e inocencia, cuando por fin nuestros labios hicieron contacto sentí un suspiro por su parte. Llevé el control del beso, haciéndolo dulce y suave, sabiendo que my lovely rain no había besado jamás a nadie. Sentía su inexperta boca imitando mis movimientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos me separé, apoyando mi frente en la suya, sonriéndole dulcemente, a la vez que veía su sonrisa nerviosa y sus mejillas de un rojo casi febril, las acaricié suavemente, besando la punta de su nariz, haciendo que soltase una pequeña risa que me supo a gloria.

- I love you my lovely rain…

Me miró confundido, pero sonrió ampliamente, abrazándose a mí, escondiendo la cara entre mi cuello y hombro, apretando con fuerza el agarre sobre mi camisa, mientras mis brazos pasaban por su cintura, abrazándole con ternura. Quizás pudiera parecer que le trataba como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana, que usaba demasiada delicadeza con él, pero para mí, Matthew es el tesoro que Dios me ha otorgado para que la dama de la soledad por fin suelte el agarre que me tiene sujeto a ella desde que nací.

- I love you my british gentleman.

Con una pequeña risa miré nuevamente por la ventana, viendo como el atardecer caía sobre las calles, haciendo que las calles adquiriesen un color anaranjado, vi también como una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y grandes ojos ambarinos me hacía una reverencia, sonriéndome con dulzura y tristeza, despidiéndose de mí para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews.<br>**

**faby-nan:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! jejejeje me hiciste sonrojar realmente con tanto halago. Mmmm veo mucha fan del Canadá/Inglaterra por aquí ¿eh? Y yo que pensaba que eran una pareja que (casi) nadie seguía ¡vaya sorpresa! Yo también tengo esa opinión de Matty, por eso no me gusta ponerlo tan blandengue, además ¡Francis se lo buscó! Esas cosas no se le pueden hacer a mi querido Arthur TuT. ¡Muchas gracias y espero que este capi te guste tanto o más que los anteriores! ¡Besos!

**kurai Ikari:** Si la verdad es que no me salió muy largo, pero lo escribí en un momento algo durillo para mi ^u^ y no sabes lo que ma ayudó a desahogarme. Respecto a lo de tus estudios ¡vaya! es impresionante ¡me siento chiquitita comparada contigo! jajajaja Entro este año a 2º de bachillerato, pero mi sueño es ser jueza n/n espero poder conseguirlo ¡Muchas gracias!

**Mikaki17:** Debo decir que me siento muy mal xDDD El drabble lo tengo a la mitad ¡pero me cuesta tanto ponerme en la piel de Tino! ¡Malo Fin malo! xDDD No problem, intentaré que esté lo antes posible, y espero que este drabble supla las ganas que te quedaron de más Can/Eng en el anterior, yo también pienso que los personajes no tienen porque tener ya unas escenas estereotipadas, pasaron muchas cosas a lo largo de la historia ¡incluso hoy día siguen pasando! Por eso pienso que, al igual que nosotros ellos evolucionan y maduran (menos Alfred). ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! ¿Moi moi? D:

**KarimeA:** ¡Linda aquí tienes lo prometido! Jajajaja, la verdad es que tengo que darte las gracias, has puesto a prueba mi imaginación, y he disfrutado enormemente hacerlo ¿quizás deba enviarte fotos de lo que pasó después? ¬ korukorukorukorukoru Que alegría qeu te gustase el anterior. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review!

**Hikuraiken:** ¡Waaaaa! Chica nueva en la oficina xDD No sabes la alegría que me das ^u^ La verdad es que en cada drabble se podría decir que pongo cosas que me ocurren, y mediante las palabras consigo desahogarme y sentirme mejor (aunque más quisiera yo que mi querido caballero inglés me hablase y tratase así TuT) Tenía pensando hacer uno de como conoce Matty a Kumajirou ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta la idea? Siempre me han parecido muy tiernos y moriría por escribir con ellos dos. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Gracias por leer ¡espero pronto sus reviews! ¡See you!**


	6. Tuu mu vaimoksein

**Aún no lo me lo creo ¡POR FIN! He conseguido terminar el de Finlandia después de borrarlo 4 veces xDDD No me convencía para nada el resultado, aún ahora pienso que está muy flojo, pero de todos los intentos que hice este fue el que quedó mínimamente decente. No sabéis lo que me ha costado, pensé que no conseguiría sacarlo hasta el mes que viene (y no, no exagero TuT) pero bueno, anoche soñé con esa canción y de repente me dije: ¿por qué no? Y comencé a escribir como loca. Minaki17 linda ¡perdóname! jajajaja espero que sea de tu agrado y no me mates por lo tonto y soso que me ha salido, si me pides más prometo esforzarme òuó. A ls demás ¡muchas gracias! Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y recordad que sigo aceptando "encargos" así que no hay problema en ello.**

****_Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tuu mu vaimoksein (Por favor se mi esposa)<br>**

Con escoba en mano bajó los escalones tranquilamente, el piso superior ya estaba completamente limpio, solo le quedaban la cocina y el salón. Con un suspiro de cansancio miró el enorme trabajo que le quedaba con la cocina ¿cómo podían haber sido tan descuidados? Desde que Peter se había ido de vacaciones a casa de sus hermanos americanos se habían dejado ir con las tareas de la casa, a tal punto que esta estaba hecha una pena.

Tenía que reconocer que había disfrutado las cenas, las salidas al cine, al parque, a restaurantes o simplemente a caminar por el puerto. Era como si hubiese vuelto al inicio de su relación con Su-san, las miradas tímidas, las sonrisas tontas y los rostros sonrojados, tomarse de la mano, besarse y hacer el amor sin tener que estar mirando en cada esquina para no ser sorprendidos por Peter.

No es que no quisiera al niño, para él, la micro nación era una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida. Sealand era sumamente cariñoso y responsable, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecerle al resto de países, era un niño muy maduro para su edad, con arranques infantiles totalmente comprensibles, pero aún así nunca había causado problemas a sus padres y ellos estaban sumamente orgullosos de ese pequeño que prácticamente habían criado.

- ¿Dónde estás Su?

Finlandia miró con algo de recelo, no se escuchaba al sueco por ningún lado, y eso era bastante raro, porque a pesar de ser alguien de pocas palabras, normalmente solía escucharse el sonido de sus herramientas del taller, de la tele o la música que usaba para concentrarse en el trabajo. En cambio, sobre la mesa de un totalmente recogido y limpio salón se encontraba una nota con la letra de Suecia. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al leer el contenido de la misma.

"Fin, me gustaría jugar a algo, ya que me has dicho muchas veces que te gustan los juegos como 'la búsqueda del tesoro' he pensado que estaría bien hacer algo así para ti. Ahí va la primera pista:

_En el monte fue nacido, lo que nunca fue sembrado, cuando la veo un te quiero escapa de entre mis labios, con sus patitas verdes y su rostro sonrojado."_

Vaya que Berwald era bueno para estas cosas, con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas se sentó en el sofá, observando detalladamente la adivinanza, sabiendo que la había escuchado antes…pero ¿cuándo? Luego de unos minutos sus ojos se iluminaron, se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacia el jardín agachándose frente a los recién nacidos crisantemos, acariciando los pétalos de color rojo descubrió una nota en la tierra, con cuidado de no hacerle daño a las plantas la sacó, sonriendo al reconocer de nuevo la letra del sueco.

"Sabía que encontrarías la respuesta, espero que por ahora te esté gustando este juego. Mejor te doy la siguiente pista:

_Doy vueltas y no soy tiempo, un secreto sé guardar, si no me cuidan me pierdo. ¿Crees poder mi nombre hallar?"_

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rebuscado Su-san?

Una risa escapó de sus labios, mientras su mente se ponía nuevamente a funcionar, intentando resolver el nuevo enigma cuanto antes ¿qué sorpresa le habría preparado Berwald? Esperaba que fuese salmiakki, echaba de menos comer unos cuantos, con Peter en casa no era muy seguro tenerlos, ya que el pequeño no controlaba la cantidad y terminaba emborrachándose.

Por unos minutos más se quedó pensando, hasta que, con una sonrisa corrió de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa, cogiendo de encima de la mesa de la cocina una llave grande, de color negro y con un acabado que la hacía parecer antigua. A medida que iban pasando las horas fue encontrando más pistas, algunas fáciles, otras más complicadas, pero a cada nueva pista que encontraba su corazón latía con más fuerza ¿cuál sería la sorpresa? ¿Y si no conseguía encontrarla? Hasta ahora había tenido suerte, pero cada vez se iban complicando mucho más las pistas.

Aunque eso solo hacía que sus ganas de encontrar el tesoro aumentasen, realmente había olvidado cuánto le gustaba este juego, solían jugarlo cuando vivían en casa de Dinamarca, pero siempre acababa con una pelea entre Su-san y Din, con lo que el juego debía pararse y Noruega y él mismo se veían obligados a separarles y curarles en habitaciones lo más separadas posibles.

Cuando ya habían transcurrido tres horas desde el comienzo del juego encontró por fin la última pista, pegada a la puerta de su habitación, aunque más que una pista era la letra de una canción que conocía bastante bien…No recordaba haberla enseñado nunca a Su-san, el únicamente la cantaba en ocasiones mientras hacía la comida o limpiaba ¿podría ser que Berwald le hubiese escuchado en ese momento? La vergüenza hizo que sus mejillas alcanzasen un tono de rojo magenta bastante notorio.

Fin, veo que has llegado al final, no me esperaba menos de ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del juego y que te parezca suficiente la recompensa que te espera detrás de la puerta. Me ha llevado un par de días arreglar y componer todo, pero creo que ha merecido la pena solo por verte a ti feliz Tino. Sé perfectamente que soy alguien complicado, no hablo mucho y mi timidez a veces pueda más que mi amor por ti o por Peter, pero quiero que sepas que en mi corazón no hay sitio para otras personas que no seáis tú y nuestro hijo. Te amo. Y espero que con esta última pista por fin logres resolver el misterio:

_Sun silmäs aina mä muistan  
>niin yltäin murheen puistan.<br>Kun illoin panen maate  
>on mielessäni aate:<br>Minä sulle kihlat ostan  
>sinut vielä mä sylliin nostan<br>_

_Kun rakas niin olet sinä mulle  
>minä sulle haastelen:<br>__**Tuu mun äijäksein  
><strong>__Tuu mun vaimoksein_

_Mökin paikan mä mettään raivaan_  
><em>alle kaartuvan korkean taivaan<em>  
><em>Viereen veen joka venhettä kantaa<em>  
><em>jonka aurinko kultaa rantaa<em>  
><em>Koivun kaajan laijjasta lehdon<em>  
><em>siitä teen minä kiikkuvan kehdon<em>

_Siinä lasta kun liekuttaapi  
>unen saapi pikkuinen<br>__**Tuu mun äijäksein**__  
>Tuu mun vaimoksein<em>

_Olen minä sua kattellut niin_  
><em>kirkkotietä kun astellut oot<em>  
><em>yksinäs allapäin<em>

_Sinut sulkenut siunauksiin  
>että Luojamme varjelis<br>sun elämääs etteenpäin_

_En mä voi sulle onnea taata_  
><em>Enkä paljon luvata saata<em>  
><em>En voi kotia mä kultaa kantaa<em>  
><em>mutta parhaani koetan antaa<em>

_Kun mä nään miten liinasi liehuu  
>minun rinnassa rakkaus riehuu<br>Sua ootan ja melkeimpä palvon  
>yöni valvon aatellen:<em>

_**Tuu mun äijäksein**__  
>Tuu mun vaimoksein.<em>

Cuando entró, encontró el dormitorio completamente cambiado, las dos camas que habían unido para formar una de matrimonio habían desaparecido, dejando paso a una bonita cama matrimonial, con cabecero de madera oscura y en el centro, haciendo el efecto de cuadro un entramado de madera fina, que daba el efecto de ser paja, en un color más claro. Mesillas de noche a ambos lados de la cama, del mismo tono que el cabecero, una lámpara de color negro en la mesilla de la derecha y un florero con nomeolvides violáceas.

La cama estaba vestida con una colcha de un azul marino tan oscuro que parecía casi negro, unos cojines azul añil con una tela de encaje negro, encima de estos unos cojines un poco más pequeños con el mismo sistema pero el color de base era el plateado y el encaje blanco. En los pies una manta de color plata que contrastaba con el pie de madera en forma de rectángulo.

Dio un par de pasos, mirando la cómoda del mismo tono que la cama, con llamadores dorados, el espejo de igual tono y, justo delante de este se encontraban dos portarretratos, el primero con una foto de ellos en una de sus salidas al lago y el segundo era una foto de familia de ese año.

Se quitó los zapatos, no queriendo ensuciar la preciosa alfombra que abarcaba todo el suelo, de color beige y tacto de peluche, las ventanas cubiertas por unos stores de color marfil, contrastando con el blanco puro de las paredes. Aquello era como un pequeño paraíso en la tierra ¿cómo había sabido Su que aquel cuarto era todo lo que Tino soñaba? Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mientras la sonrisa aumentaba en su rostro al ver una pequeña cajita sobre la cama, cubierta de terciopelo blanco, y en la que dentro descansaba un juego de alianzas de oro.

Sintió como unos brazos envolvían su cintura y el familiar aroma a madera y mar le envolvió por completo. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, abrazándose a Berwald que se limitó a corresponderle, acariciando su pelo en un intento de tranquilizarle, con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro.

- ¿Tino?

- ¡Es tú culpa Su-san!

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios del sueco al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que a Tino le encantaban ese tipo de cosas románticas y, aunque le diera vergüenza, haría lo que fuera para hacer feliz a su esposa. Lo separó con delicadeza de su cuerpo, elevando su mentón con dos de sus dedos, despacio y con suavidad, mirándoles durante varios segundos a los ojos llorosos, besándole tiernamente, notando con satisfacción como el beso era correspondido.

Luego de unos minutos, cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se separó, mirándole con las mejillas rojas, algo nervioso por la pregunta y la respuesta que debía formular y recibir.

- Kommer du gifta dig med mig?

El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta fue el más largo y tenso en todo lo que Berwald llevaba de vida, y era bastante, pero al mirar de nuevo esos ojos cálidos y ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su futuro esposo suspiró tranquilo, sabiendo que la respuesta nunca sería negativa.

- No creo que sea necesario que te responda a eso Su-san, pero, en cualquier caso lo haré… Kyllä, haluan naimisiin.

Un beso recayó de nuevo en sus labios, y mientras los labios de Suecia acariciaban los suyos con devoción su mente no pudo más que pensar que debía bendecir el día en el que había decidido marcharse de casa de Dinamarca y seguir a ese hombre, porque estaba seguro, que aún si murieran, su alma no podría separarse de la de Su-san nunca más*.

* * *

><p><strong>(*): Me refiero a cuando Finlandia pasó a ser parte de la URSS, ya sabéis que estuvo todo ese tiempo separado de Su-san, así quise hacer una referencia a la idea original que tenía para este drabble xDD.<strong>

**Kommer du gifta dig med mig? (sueco): ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

**Kyllä, haluan naimisiin (finlandés): Si, quiero casarme contigo.**

**La letra de la canción que le escribe Su-san a Fin es la siguiente:**

_**Siempre recordaré tus ojos**_

_**Y así olvidaré todas mis penas**_

_**Cuando voy a dormir**_

_**Hay un pensamiento en mi mente:**_

_**Voy a comprarte un anillo de compromiso**_

_**Y te levantaré para ponerte en mi regazo**_

_**Porque eres muy querida para mí**_

_**Te estoy diciendo a ti:**_

_**Por favor se mi esposa**_

_**Despejaré un lugar en el bosque para una cabaña**_

_**Bajo lo alto del cielo**_

_**Al lado del río que tiene una barca**_

_**El cual el Sol vuelve de color dorado**_

_**Cortaré un árbol de abedul del lado del bosque**_

_**Y haré con él una cuna que se mezca**_

_**Y cuando lo arrulles con ella**_

_**Nuestro pequeño se dormirá**_

_**Por favor se mi esposa**_

_**He estado observándote así**_

_**Te has detenido a lo largo del camino hacia la iglesia, sintiéndote nerviosa**_

_**He rezado para que**_

_**Nuestro dios te mantenga a salvo de aquí en adelante**_

_**No te puedo garantizar felicidad**_

_**No te puedo prometer mucho**_

_**No puedo llevar oro a casa**_

_**Pero trataré de dar lo mejor de mí**_

_**Cuando veo como se agita tu velo**_

_**El amor inunda mi pecho**_

_**Espero por ti y casi te adoro**_

_**Me he quedado pensando en las noches**_

_**Por favor se mi esposa (x4)**_

**Reviews.**

**Minaki17: **Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el drabble anterior ^u^ me emocioné mucho con vuestros reviews. Además el personaje de Inglaterra me fue sumamente cómodo de usar ya que esa situación (quizás no la parte del beso) me ha pasado muchas veces a mi jejeje n/n suelo ponerme melancólica con demasiada facilidad. Veo que estamos de acuerdo en ese punto, odio que encasillen a los personajes en 'algo' y ya no los muevan más, es cierto que tienen características propias, pero no creo que Arthur siempre esté insultando, Matthew tartamudeando o Francis metiendo mano. Respecto a lo de Alfred...bueno, tengo a mi USA personal xDD y debo decirte que vale, madura, pero...¡es un dolor de cabeza 20 horas al día! TuT ¡Muchos besos y espero que hayas disfrutado de tu drabble!

**faby-nan: **¿Te puedes creer que se me saltó una lagrimita al leer tu review? ¡Pero una sola! no te vayas a pensar xDD La verdad es que fue casi como escribir mis propios sentimientos y cuando se lo mandé a mi USA personal para que lo leyese se enfadó conmigo (¡no me quiso hablar en todo el día!) pero bien mereció la pena, estoy orgullosa de ese capítulo, porque creo que le di las dosis justas de drama y romance. Tengo la idea de hacer otro drabble más ¿picante? Si algo así sobre ellos dos, a ver para cuando ^_^ ¡Un abrazo muuy grande y espero tu review!

**KarimeA: **Siento no poder darte las fotos, pero mi Alfi me las ha confiscado y quiere quemarlas si no hago un USA/UK...TuT ¡Pero conseguiré recuperarlas! Jejejeje, que alegría que te gustase tanto el capítulo, realmente estoy muy ogullosa de él y por ahora junto con el de Prusia son de los que más contenta estoy. Pues espero que te guste también este drabble y que me sigas dejando reviews y encargos bonitos ¡Muchas gracias preciosa!**  
><strong>


	7. Una de piratas

**Pues me ha llegado la inspiración antes de lo que esperaba, aquí estoy de nuevo (incordiando lo sé ;o;) ¡Traigo un drabble del jefe España! - aplausos, aplausos - fue bastante divertido la verdad, estaba mirando unos MAD de Hetalia, cuando de repente me encontré un vídeo con la canción de 'Algo pequeñito'. Nunca me gustó esa canción, pero cuando vi que era Spamano pues dije ¡hay que verlo! Y hubo una imagen que me resultó tan bonita que tuve que hacer este drabble, es algo ñoño y pueden que me haya quedado OCC, pero espero que os guste ^u^  
><strong>

**http: / / .com / watch?v = er91GfijJB0&feature = related (juntad los espacios)_  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya._**

* * *

><p><strong>Una de piratas.<br>**

Unos ruidos provenientes de su cuarto hicieron que el español se pusiera alerta, no era normal que alguien entrase de esa forma tan escandalosa a su casa y menos sabiendo que él estaría en ella, aun cuando ya no fuera el gran imperio español su hacha todavía causaba algo de respeto entre los demás países.

Quizás no se hubiese preocupado tanto de haber estado solo en casa, pero Romano había ido de visita y no quería que el chico sufriera algún daño por su culpa, aunque ya fuera un país propiamente dicho, seguía sobreprotegiéndole como cuando era su pequeña colonia.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, preocupado, cogiendo de paso un cuchillo de la cocina, no quería ir a ver ruidos extraños sin estar protegido, sería poco menos que un suicidio demasiado estúpido. Cuando llegó al segundo piso se fijo que la puerta de su cuarto estaba entreabierta y que unas pequeñas risas salían de este, intrigado se asomó con cautela por el hueco que dejaba la puerta, encontrándose con una escena totalmente tierna.

Romano estaba subido sobre un pequeño banco de madera, vestido con sus antiguas ropas de pirata, que, aún ahora, le quedaban algo sueltas. Llevaba todos los accesorios, los pantalones ajustados de color marrón chocolate, los botines hasta la rodilla de color negro, la camisa suelta, con cuello mao de color blanco y la pesada casaca roja con bordados en oro.

- ¡Te ves muy bien nii-chan!

Veneciano se encontraba tras su hermano, terminando de atar el pañuelo a su cabeza, con cuidado de no maltratar el rulo del mayor, ajustándolo con fuerza, colocando luego el enorme sombrero de pirata negro, bastante sobrio a decir verdad ¿no que España siempre llevaba millones de cosas en ese gorro? ¿Por qué ahora estaba así?

Viendo la curiosidad de los dos menores, España sonrió, bajando al jardín se dirigió a sus rosales, cortando con cuidado una buena suma de rosas blancas y rojas, sonriendo se tocó, donde estaba la cadena de oro que siempre llevaba puesta ese sombrero, cuando acabaron sus días de piratería decidió que sería un recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado durante esa época, tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto se lo encontró hecho un desastre, un suspiro resignado salió de sus labios al ver a los dos hermanos revolviendo en sus cajones en busca de los adornos del sombrero ¿qué tenían esos hermanos con el desorden? No es que fuera el rey de la pulcritud, pero si le gustaba dejar sus cosas en sitios donde luego pudiera hallarlas…

- No encuentro nada maledizione.

- Yo tampoco nii-chan ¿crees que lo haya escondido en otra parte de la casa? Ve…en su despacho a lo mejor.

- Puede ser…después de todo ese tonto siempre fue un desconfiado.

- Oh Romano, pero que mal hablas del jefe.

España entró a la habitación con una risa divertida, viendo como los dos chicos tartamudeaban en busca de una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para que el mayor no se enfadase con ellos por el desastre que habían formado en el dormitorio. Pero Antonio no tenía intención de enfadarse con ellos, después de todo por más que dijeran lo contrario no eran más que dos niños en cuerpos de adultos, forzados a crecer por su pueblo, pero que aún no se acostumbraban a esa nueva vida de adultos.

- Esto está muy bien colocado Ita-chan, pero te han faltado un par de cosas.

- ¿Si? Ve pensé que eso era todo, lo siento.

- No hay que preocuparse, reconozco que era bastante complejo el ponerme este atuendo, porque tenía muchas piezas, pero lo has hecho muy bien.

Se dirigió al tumulto de ropa, cogiendo el fajín de color carmesí, se acercó a Romano con una sonrisa, queriendo tranquilizar al chico que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando al suelo, esperando un regaño de su parte. Con todo el cuidado del mundo le quitó la casaca, colocando un extremo del fajín en su cintura lo enrolló alrededor de esta lo suficientemente apretado como para que le marcase la misma pero que aún pudiera respirar.

Cuando terminó, colocó de nuevo la casaca, se quitó la cadena de oro del cuello, colocándola por un pequeño agujero en el lado izquierdo que ninguno de los hermanos había visto, lo tensó de arriba, dejando que tuviera una ligera caída, con suma delicadeza dejo las rosas en las manos de Feliciano, cogiéndolas de una a una, colocándolas en el lado derecho del sombrero.

- Ya está, mírate al espejo Lovi.

- ¡N-no me digas Lovi bastardo!

Aún así el chico se miró al espejo, abriendo la boca ante el cambio que había tenido el atuendo que ahora llevaba encima, realmente con los pocos detalles que el español había hecho en él ya parecía un verdadero pirata, como los de la época del mayor, cuando este surcaba los mares…cuando le dejaba solo en casa para volver meses más tarde.

Feliciano notó enseguida como su hermano bajaba la mirada, apretando los puños, probablemente ese traje no le traía los mejores recuerdos que había tenido con España, sonriendo como siempre salió de la habitación, sabiendo que los otros dos tenían demasiado que hablar en esos momentos, no siempre podía ser un despistado ¿cierto?

- ¿Romano? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Me veo bien con este traje ¿cierto? Parezco un auténtico pirata…

- ¡Sí! La verdad es que no pensé que esas ropas te podrían quedar tan bien Lovino.

- Entonces… ¿por qué siempre me dejabas en tierra y nunca me llevaste contigo? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que esperar en casa a que volvieras? Me dejabas solo por meses y no te importaba si yo me sentía bien o no ¿¡Por qué nunca me llevaste stupido!

Un suspiro salió de los labios de España, abrazó con fuerzas a su pequeño italiano gruñón, sonriendo dulcemente al sentir como este se aferraba a su camisa, sabía que el menor no era dado a ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando uno calla muchas cosas llega el momento en el que estalla y los sentimientos son los que predominan aún sobre la mente, no podía reprochárselo, sabía el dolor que le causaban sus ausencias, aunque no lo dijese, pero era algo inevitable si quería velar por su seguridad.

- Escucha Italia, nunca te llevé conmigo por miedo ¿sabes? Cuando te dejaron a mi cuidado me prometí que te criaría con lo mejor que tenía…

- Pero yo no quería estar solo…

- Sé que no te gusta la soledad Roma, pero era necesario, no quería que te pasara nada, eras muy pequeño como aguantar largas travesías como las que hacía con mi tripulación, y además, los lugares a los que íbamos no eran buenos para mi pequeño tomate.

Un golpe más suave de lo normal cayó sobre su brazo, escuchando la risa suave y ahogada de Lovino al escuchar sus quejas exageradas por ello, siempre le había gustado hacer reír al italiano, saberse lo suficientemente valioso para él como para que bajase sus defensas y se mostrase más cariñoso.

- De todas formas bastardo, me queda mucho mejor que a ti ¿no crees?

La sonrisa amplia que mostró el chico hizo reír al español, su pequeño siempre había tenido un enorme ego, y con esas palabras no hacía más que reforzar esa teoría sobre él. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente, aprovechando su docilidad momentánea, no quería recibir uno de los cabezazos de Romano, dolían demasiado y estaba acabado de desayunar, no eran dos conceptos que fuese recomendable juntar.

- Co-como le digas a a-alguien de esto España estás muerto capito? ¡Quítate de encima baboso que pesas!

Riendo le abrazo con más fuerza, haciendo que Lovino se revolviese entre sus brazos intentando escapar de él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido…ah…como quería a ese niño gruñón, mucho más de lo que si quiera este podía llegar a imaginar, quizás algún día, con suerte conseguiría algo más que un beso en la frente por su parte. Por ahora solo le quedaba esperar, y correr si quería salvarse de recibir un golpe por parte de un enfurecido italiano, que corría detrás suya limpiándose la mejilla de su beso y gritando cuanto insulto en ambos idiomas se le pasase por la mente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Se acabó! ¿Estuvo muy mal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sea así, aprovecharé esta racha de 'inspiración' que me ha dado y puede que en un par de día tenga otro UKCan, no prometo nada, pero lo tengo en mente y quiero ponerlo, porque hace mucho que no escribo algo picante yo sola ¬¬ (roleo con dos amigas) Así que espero que para cuando me ponga en serio a escribirlo mi musa no se vaya TuT.**

**Minaki17:** Mereció la pena solo por saber que has disfrutado con ese drabble ^u^ la verdad es que estoy muy enamorada de Su-san, me encanta su voz ¡es tan grrrr! xDD no me hagas caso, la verdad es que estuve pensando en hacer algo drama, pero luego vi la canción y me fue imposible hacerle algo malo a alguno de los dos, por lo que terminó en ese drabble empalagoso (aunque este lo sea también xDD) Jajaja te aseguro que si te dejase con ella (si mi USA es chica xD) te cansarías antes de 1 hora ¡garantizado o lo devolvemos su dinero! ;D Aunque tengo que decir que tampoco es tan malo ¬_¬ pero sigue pareciéndome un mimado y egocentrista ¡lo siento! ¡Muchos besos, cuídate!

**KarimeA:** No te preocupes, en marcha está el que puedas ver más que fotos (mode Hungría on xDD) Que bien que te haya gustado, la verdad es que a mi la pareja me gusta, no es de mis favoritas pero se ven lindos los dos juntos, aunque realmente me enamoro de todas las parejas (con algunas preferencias obviamente) pero no suelo tener remilgos a la hora de leer cualquier fic.

**faby-nan:** ¡No, no te mueras! TuT Bu-bueno no soy tan buena ¡por que me dices tantas cosas lindas a la vez! / me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, la canción realmente es preciosa y cuando vi que era en finlandés dije ¡esta es mi oportunidad! Y comencé a escribir, la verdad es que me gusta mucho el modo en que se han formado su pequeña familia, creo que si me regalaran un Berwald por navidad raptaría a Santa y les obligaría a dejarme sacarles fotos ejejejejeje ¿me ayudas? ;D ¡Un besazo enorme y espero que este te guste también!

**ChibichibiSuginto:** Cierto, son todo amor jeje, y es por eso que me dije que no podía hacerles nada que no fuera miel y flores, además creo que realmente Finlandia es alguien que apreciaría mucho ese tipo de detalles y es por eso que me gustó expresar sus sentimientos respecto a todo lo que hizo Su-san por él. ¡Muchas gracias y espero tu review!

**¡A todos los que me leen y a los que les gustan mis drabbles! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. ¡See you!**


End file.
